


The Song of the Cursed

by slumpedbunni



Series: Korë’s Tale [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fairy, Fantasy, Neko Girl, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumpedbunni/pseuds/slumpedbunni
Summary: Korë must find a way to break her curse, it has put a hinder on her daily life. But how will she do it when her parents screwed her over.
Relationships: Marcella/Korë
Series: Korë’s Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143527





	The Song of the Cursed

Introduction  
———————  
The Truth Hurts

I take another step, careful not to fall off the rock and into the stream. One foot in front of the other, I hop from rock to rock across the rushing water.  
My bare feet hit the grass on the other side and I sigh and lay down in the cold, dewey grass. I close my eyes and imagine a life where this stupid curse didn’t effect me. Sometimes... lies are easier to handle. I felt the ground next to me reposition.  
I opened my eyes to a dark-skinned girl, about my age I believe. She was like a natural beauty. Her eyes locked into mine and it was like her soul was measuring mine. Her mouth then curved into a smile.  
“You have a pure heart.”  
I couldn’t help but have questions for the girl laying next to me.  
“Thank you, but who might you be?” I sat up.  
“My apologies, my name is Marcella. I am a fairy residing and this forest.” She looked up at the sky.  
She... Wasn’t lying.  
“I’ve never met a fairy before. I’m Korë.”  
“Nice to meet you, Korë. What are you doing in the forest all alone?”  
“I wanted to take a walk, take my mind off of some things.” I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.  
“You have quite a lot of hair.” She grabbed a piece and began to braid it.  
“Oh, thank you.” I fiddled with my dress as she continued braiding all my hair. She finished and stood up.  
“All done!” She patted her dress down and smiled. She offered her hand to help me up. I took it and bounced to my feet.  
“Thank you, Marcella.” I smiled.  
“Oh no problem! I wanted to braid your hair anyway.” She smiled back at me, a warm gentle smile. Before I could respond, she grabbed my hand and pulled me away, deeper into the forest.  
“Where are we going?” I wondered.  
“Close your eyes.” She insisted.  
“Okay. I trust you.” I had no reason not to. She hasn’t lied to me yet, most people do by now. I closed my eyes and felt her guiding hand leading me away from the clearing and deeper into the forest.

She squeezed my hand and cheered.  
“We’re here!” She released my hand. I opened my eyes and they widened as I took in the scene around me.  
Gorgeous fields of flowers and luminescent butterflies flying all around. A waterfall filling the air with mist, the smell tickling my brain. Wonderful creatures roamed around the plains. Birds with feathers bigger than my hands, fish whose tails flowed in the water like smoke in air. The trees tall enough to touch the sky, making me feel as if I climbed one I could reach up and feel the clouds. I turned to her.  
“This- This is amazing!” I exclaimed.  
She smiled. “Isn’t it?”  
“Thank you for bringing me here.” I sighed in awe.  
“You’re very welcome. Now what’s with your curse?”  
My eyes widened. “H-How did you know-?”  
“A cursed soul is easy to recognize.”  
“W-Well, I can see through lies and the truth underneath them.”  
“Interesting. Do you know how to break it?”  
“Well, I have to return all the things my parents stole to their rightful owners, see they were thieves and that’s how I got cursed. Someone caught them in the act.”  
“Ah I see. How peculiar. That’s a very specific curse.”  
“Indeed.” I sighed. “I’ve been trying to break it for years, I’ve only returned items to three families.”  
“Oh?”  
“They pawned the items, so it’s hard to track.”  
“I see,” She smiled at me. “Well.. Are you tired of lies?”  
“I’m tired of the truth..” I sat down in the field of flowers and picked one. “The lies protect, the truth... it hurts.”


End file.
